A New Beginning
by jawsjaws15
Summary: A young boy with a horrible back story finds himself facing creatures he never known of. He soon comes across the Undertaker himself... BL/Yaoi OCXUndertaker


_A New __Beginning_

_Oh hi! This is my first fan-fiction! I never wrote one before but hopefully this one will come out the way that I wanted to. This is a pairing of my OC and the Undertaker so enjoy and don't forget to comment!_

"HEY RYU! WAKE UP!," yelled a classmate mate from across across the room. The blue haired boy slowly lifted his head from off his desk and yawned loudly. This alerted his teacher who was going over information for a biology test coming up soon but the boy found the subject rather boring and drifted of to sleep.

His teacher was annoyed by the boy's constant snoozing during instructional time, but ignored it knowing that nothing good will come from him no matter how many warnings and punishments he was given. In all actuality the man really felt sorry for Ryu. He sighed, shook his head in disappointment, and continued going over the lesson of osmosis and diffusion.

Class soon ended, which felt like an eternity for Ryu. The boy felt like every day was slow and depressing, like a leaves falling off of an autumn tree. After school he walked home, ignoring the girls who had interest in him and the guys who just wanted to hang out. He didn't know why they were so fawn of the boy. It was annoying for him sometimes.

Ryu entered his uncle's apartment where he was greated by the smell of burning meat. This surprise him mainly because most of the food that his Uncle Symon cook is usually raw. "Good afternoon nephew. How was your day," Sy said with a heartwarming smile. The man was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and an apron with the words "BIG DADDY" branded across the front (of all of the silly clothing that his uncle wore the apron was just a bit too much for Ryu). Ryu noticed that Sy looked quite young for his age and was in great shape also. His black hair was always combed and always short unlike Ryu's long blue almost messy hair. From a far its hard even tell if the two were related but there was only one feature that stood out from the both of them - their eyes (which almost resembled a frost blue)

" School is school, not an event. Its not like I was at a party or anything," the boy grumbled. Sy began snicker which irritated the boy. "WHAT?!," the boy yelled in frustration. It always irritated on how his uncle teased him on the daily bases. Sy soon calm down and replied "Well telling by the dried up drool on your face, I believe that your studies bore you. I know how sensitive you are when I make fun of you, so I apologize. Would you like something to eat?" Ryu made a gagged face toward his uncle's under cooked steak and overcooked pasta (usually its the other way around). "No thanks.," Ryu said and began heading to his room. He was down the hallway but before the reached his door's handle, the boy was yet encountered again by his uncle. "Ryu, said Sy in an almost soft tone " You've been very distance since, you know, the accident." Ryu still not facing his uncle began to have sudden flashback as the man begin to remind him abut that deadly day.

"I just wanted to know that you've changed. I've changed also because to be honest I never watched a kid a day in my life except for your mother when we were younger.," Sy signed "I just wanted you to know that what happened a year ago wasn't your fault, you are not to blame. The thing that attacked your your parents and little sister was what killed them, not you" Ryu began to get annoyed once again of the the reminder of the horrible accident. The truth is that he did blame his self about everything that happened that night. Only if he wasn't so weak...

"I know you are trying your best," Ryu concluded. "And for that I thank you." Sy was rather shocked by Ryu's response. He barley got a word out of the boy unless he was teasing him. "Um ...yeah. A-and don't forget if you every need anything, anything at all, just give me a yell.,"said Sy nervously (still shocked at Ryu's reaction).

Ryu went into his room with out saying another word to the man. He layed his bed, read his favorite book for the eight time, and drifted off asleep...because sleep was his best friend. A best friend that helped him escape all of the trouble of his life...

_**xxx**_

That Saturday afternoon Ryu walked through forest trail with a bag of groceries for his irresponsible uncle. He took the forest knowing that he'll get home faster, besides he enjoyed the peace that the wilderness had to offer. He gazed up noticing that in a long time he actually noticed how beautiful the earth really was. This formed a small smile upon his face.

At the end of the road the boy noticed an almost hidden cemetery where a tall man with long white hair and black clothing was standing amoungst a grave. The name **Marylin Wilkins** was engraved in it. To the boy's curiosity he began to walk to the him unaware that something has been following him through the forest. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry for your lost," said the boy walking up to the mysterious man. "My lost?," the man said. "Yeah, your **lost**. I'm sorry. I bet she was really nice person.," Ryu corrected. The man began to giggle a bit but soon uncontrollable laughter came upon him which confused the boy. The boy began to slowly back away. The white haired man turn around and began to slowly control his outburst. "She was an very ill- hearted women. But she is not my lost.," the man said still snickering.

Ryu stared at him noticing the scar across his face wondering if he was a dangerous person. "Well ok, it was nice meeting you Mr.-" "Undertaker," the man corrected. Ryu was shocked by the name but tried to keep his outer appearance as calm as possible. He believed that he was in the face of a madman, a killer, or mentally-ill person. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you and all so-" Suddenly Ryu fell to ground unknowingly.

His throat began to burn as if someone was chocking him with a flame. The boy tried to fight off whatever was trying to kill him. He soon realized that he was staring in the eyes of a demon.

This was the scared est Ryu have ever felt in his life. He felt his own body getting weaker and weaker as the world around soon began to fade away. The boy later felt as if the demon lift off of him and he was being carried. Ryu's body felt to weak to move any more. And thats what the believed that he was-weak. The boy began eyeing the clear blue sky as he drifted off into unconsciousness because after all sleep was his best friend.

_**xxx**_

Later that night, Sy soon realized what happened to the boy and was afraid the the demon that killed his sister will return to finish the job. Sy sighed very heavily. But realizing that he was the only that can change his nephew's fate, the man grabbed his phone and called an old friend.

Sy: **Hello? Is this Undertaker?**

Undertaker: **Who else would it be, love?! (snickering)**

Sy: **Um...I have to ask you something.**

Undertaker: **Yes? What is it, I don't have all day. I have customers waiting!**

Sy: **You know how I told you to watch over my Ryu?**

Undertaker:** Yes...**

Sy:** Well It'll be a while until I actually capture and destroy this demon. Can he stay with you for a while?**

Undertaker**:...ok**

Sy: (signs in relief)** Thank you**

Undertaker: **Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Well the boy better n go snooping in my stuff or he'll lose more than an eye.**

Sy: **I understand...Ryu isn't use to others so I doubt that he'll be much of a problem**.

Undertaker:** Well one more thing before you go. The boy isn't going to be completely safe from trouble with me. His soul is vaunrible due to something thats troubling him.**

Sy: **I see...Hopefully you'll help him build some confidence while he's over there. Good bye now.**

Undertaker:** Goodbye exorcist...**

_**hangs up**_

_**xxx**_

The Undertaker began to slowly stroke the sleeping boy's hair and began to laugh which eventually turn into snickers. "Ah well this is interesting. His nephew is halfway around the world with little ole' me. I guess he and I will have a little fun.," the man said admiring the sleeping boy. His perverted smile soon turn in to a a plain frown. "But I wonder if this a battle or revenge itself. Symon is such a character. Sometimes its hard to tell what his intendeds really are." A grin was put upon the Undertaker's face once more. "This will be interesting."


End file.
